Teen Pregnancy
by sweet angel love music
Summary: Is about Jack's mother had him when she was a teen and memories of having Jack. B.T.W. This kickfan848 just change the name to sweet angel loves music!
1. The beinging

_**Teen Pregnancy**_

_Once upon of time there was a girl she talks a lot. One day Zeus wife Hera asks the girl what he was hiding. She repeated over and over again. Hera got mad and cast a spell on the girl. She was name Echo._

Katherine look at her sleeping son and smiled to herself, before she did not have to worry about her son all she worried about was school, cheer practice, gymnastic, and karate, but now she has all of that and her son. Her life turned upside down and she is only in eighth grade and 13 years old. She thought about her ex-boyfriend the true father of her son. Now she was dating his and her best friend brother Dominic. Dominic sister Monica was her best friend and his brother Josh got her drunk and rapes her. Her life was surprising easier with her brother Kendall, Sister Krystal, parents, her friends, and her boyfriend helping her out.

**Before**

**Katherine P.O.V.**

Kendall: hey Katie

"Hey Ken" I said back at him. He glares at me. Just then my boyfriend Josh walks in the door.

"Ready for school?" he ask. I nodded my head. Then grab my bag and an apple then left with Josh. I can't wait for tonight there is suppose to be a big party and my parents or my siblings won't be home since they a. work or b. school trip. My sister is in tenth while my brother is in eleventh. My brother got held back, because he got suspended and never finish the eleventh grade. I was in eighth grade. My sister and brother have a school trip this weekend because a stupid club.

School is almost over yeah! Party!

**Josh P.O.V.**

School was over and I was called to go to work. I went into the ally my job takes place. You are probably saying you work in an ally? Well I rape girls for money. I don't like it, but I make good money out of it. I rape 14 girls never got none of them pregnant. The worst part I rape half of the girl while dating Katherine. I love her so much that I want to quit but I can't I need the money.

Boss: We got another girl for you to rape!

Me: who?

Boss: Her name is Katherine Noche!

I realize what he said.

Me: I am not raping my girlfriend.

Boss: You're dating her! Is either rape her or loss your job?

Me: I would just have to get her drunk at the party then rape her.

Boss: Good choice.

**At the Noche household**

I finally got her drunk, I brought her home went to her room. I started stripping her clothes of. She started to whine and fight. But I defeat her and tie her to her bed. She looks so beautiful. I started to rape her. I was done; I left her alone naked in her bed I did untie her. I felt bad that I rape her, but I got $1,000 because she was my girlfriend. I went her house the next morning to see her crying. I wonder why she was crying. Her brother explain saying she got rape and got her pregnant. My heart drop, I never got a girl pregnant and the girl that I actually got pregnant was my girlfriend.

**Katherine P.O.V.**

It has been nine months already. I found out that it was Josh who raped me. I broke up with him, he got send to jail. His family hates him. I got kick out on my hobbies well it wasn't a real kick out. It was until I give birth. I wasn't going to get an abortion or give him away to adaption. When I did the ultra sound they said I was going to have a boy, I hope because we send money on boys stuff. By us I meant my parents, my siblings, my friend and me. Kendall, Dominic, Steven, Robert, Zachary and my dad help me on the toys. Monica, Angel, Sabrina, Krystal, and My mom help me on the clothes. It was a week before Christmas and two weeks before my birthday. We were talking about what we want for Christmas. When I felt my water broke. Krystal calls our parents and they drove me to the hospital. My mom said this is the hardest part of being pregnant. Monica was in charge of the baby room and she did a great job.

**Present Day**

We were having a family/ friend reunion. Jack was putting the family home video. Princesa came and sat on Jack. I raised Jack the way he was. If you're confused Jack was my 13 year son. I grab the twin that I gave birth two months ago. Princesa was Jack dog that we bought for him when he was five. The video began it started in the first day I took Jack home.

**The next couple of chapter will be in the video.**


	2. Jack's first week

**That this is going to be in the home video! This video is Katherine P.O.V. just so you know.**

_I brought my son home._

"_Hey Jack this is going to be your new home." He cooed. He was so adorable; I was shock that he didn't have anything wrong. He was as the doctor said "Healthy as a regular 30's women gave birth to him and strong as work." He is strong and healthy so there is probably nothing wrong with him. I lay Jack down on his crib put a baby monitor in the room and left so he can sleep. After an hour Jack started to cry. I go upstair and decide to feed hm. _

_Kendall: Please shut him up_

_Me: You could help me._

_Krystal: How?_

_Me: Just get the milk_

_Krystal: but I don't where the milk is? Wait you don't wanna bre_

_Me: NO!_

_I started to hush Jack and Kendall finally gave me the milk. I gave Jack the milk after that I just play some board game with the family while Jack played more sleep in his play pen. _

_A week later_

_Jack was a week and three days old. It was Christmas too. It was Jack first ever Christmas. Jack was playing with his teddy bear that I give him. Jack got new toys for Christmas. I grab him and put him in my lap. He stated to grab my hair which hurtled. I finally got him to let go my hair by giving him the teddy bear. Kendall started to tickle Jack which causes Jack to throw his teddy bear at Kendall._

_Kendall: You are so mean, I give you attention and what you do is throw a teddy bear at me! So you like to throw things, will here! He said throwing Jack the teddy bear causing Jack to cry._

_Me: Look what you did!_

_Kendall: Opps sorry he said sly. _

_Me: Uhh great _

_Mom: Kendall babies are fragile._

_Kendall: I got that!_

_Mom: Don't yell at me!_

_Kendall: Sorry mom._

_I started rocking Jack side to side. He finally stops crying, but he still was uncomfortable. _

_He started cooing meaning that he was finally calm. _

**Present Day**

We paused the video so we can check on the food, or use the bathroom. I look at Jack who fell asleep in the first video then again he spent all night talking to Kim about her family problems. He cared about his girlfriend, which he was giving up his sleep for her. I call that a gentlemen. She was watching him sleep. Kim on the other hand slept during the day and talk to Jack at night so she wasn't tired. We replay the movie.

_I gave him the teddy bear, Jack hug it, he was about to put the teddy bear in his mouth, but I stop him and gave him his pacifier instead. I put him in his playpen playing with his teddy bear. I decide to let Jack out to just play around. Jack threw a different stuff animal at Kendall. Which cause Jack to laugh._

_Kendall: Seriously, you like throwing things at me. You are suppose be one week old and something days. You seem more of eight months. _

_We all laugh at this Jack just played with his teddy bear and a toy car that Kendall gave him. I put Jack on my lap he took that advantage and grab my hair. _

_Me: Jack if he keeps doing that mommy is going to end up bald. I said being calm. He let go of my hair and tried to get out of my lap. Isn't just me, but it looks like Jack would be able to stuff that baby can do._


End file.
